A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, to an audio system that allows for automatic and manual switching between the use of a headset and the use of a desktop audio system.
B. Background of the Invention
Headsets are commonly used with audio systems to provide the user with a convenient and private way to hear the audio output. These audio systems are found in various applications such as computer multimedia systems, telecommunications devices, stereo systems, televisions and other similar systems with audio output. Conventionally, in order to switch between the use of a headset and the use of an alternate audio system, the user had to perform a number of manual steps.
Specific to telecommunications, a headset adapter is used to electrically interface the headset to the telephone system. Once the headset is connected to the telephone system through the adapter, the user has the choice of placing or responding to a telephone call with the traditional handset or with the headset. Use of the headset, however, typically requires the user to perform various manual steps making headset use difficult and less appealing. For instance, the user may be required to place the headset on the head and manually activate one or more switches on the adapter or telephone in order to route the telephone signals through the adapter so as to place or respond to a telephone call. These steps are significantly more time consuming and complicated than simply picking up a telephone handset. As a result, while headset use may be preferred by those users who are consistently using the telephone, such as switchboard operators and receptionists, many casual users still prefer using a handset over using a headset.
Headsets can also be used to interface with computer audio systems. However, like the use of headsets with telephones, the user must perform a number of manual steps in order to switch between using the headset and using the alternate audio system. Specifically, the use of a headset with a desktop computer requires the user to manually connect the headset cables to the computer system. The level of difficulty entailed in making this connection depends on the type of computer system to which the user is connecting the headset. For instance, in the most common configuration, the computer system will have speakers that do not have connections for either the headphone cable or the microphone cable of the headset. In order to use the headset, the user would have to disconnect the speakers from a sound card installed in the computer and connect the headset to the sound card. Since the connections for the sound card are typically in the back of the computer, this disconnecting and connecting is extremely inconvenient. This is especially so because the two connections in the sound card for the headset, one for the headphone and one for the microphone, are not easily distinguished from each other. The user would thus, have to take special care not to confuse the two connections.
In the second most common configuration, the computer system will have speakers that have a headphone connection but do not have a microphone connection. In this case, the user may have to split the dual cable of the headset in order to connect the headset receiver cable into the headphone connection that is located in the desktop speaker, and the headset microphone cable into the sound card that is located in the back of the computer. Changing between the headset and the desktop speakers will be significantly easier in this case since the headphone connection may be located in the front of the computer. However, changing from the headset microphone to a desktop microphone will create the same problems for the user as outlined above with the speaker without connections.
In another, less common configuration, the computer system will have speakers with both headphone and microphone connections. In this case, disconnection of the headset would be relatively easy since the connections in the speaker are readily accessible and the user would simply have to unplug the headset cables. Connection of the headset, however, would still require extra care so as to avoid confusing the two connections even if the connections are located in front of the computer. In any event, the user must still manually and repeatedly plug and unplug the headset cables in order to use the headset.
Furthermore, in all of the above scenarios, the configuration does not provide for convenient storage of the headset. The user is left to store the headset on the desktop, on a stand, or in a manner of his or her own devise. This lack of storage for the headset also inhibits the use of a headset by making it more inconvenient to switch between the use of a headset and the use of an alternate audio system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that facilitates quick, convenient switching between the use of a headset and the use of an alternate audio system for various electronic audio devices. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide storage for the headset when it is not in use.